Driven By Determination
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: After being rejected by Adrien, Antibug comes back. And she wants to kill Marinette. But a certain cat themed, pun-loving superhero puts on his serious face and declares he will not let it happen. Can he stop Chloe? And what makes matters worse, he has to fight her blindfolded. (WHOLE LOTTA MARICHAT) (T for swearing and mentions of bloodshed) NOTE: I absolutely love Marinette!


**A/N:** **I really need more stories about Chloe's stupid ass getting beat by Chat Noir** **. And more Marichat for your souls cause we all want it. Don't lie. :)**

 **ALSO, MY NEXT FANFIC FOR MLB WILL BE FLUFFY! VERY VERY FLUFFY!**

* * *

"FORGET IT CHLOE!" Adrien yelled, turning around and walking away.

"But Adrikins!" Chloe yelled, trying to grab his hand, but he turned around and grabbed her jacket and pulled her to his face, but had no intention of kissing her.

"Now look here," he seethed with gritted teeth. "You treat Sabrina like a slave. You treat Marinette like she's dirt, but she's really infinitely better than _you_. You made Rose, Juleka, Alix, and Mylene cry. That's just terrible. I will _never_ love you. _NEVER_. Think about what you've done, and what example you've set for other girls out there. Until then, I never want to hear from you again."

Adrien pushed Chloe back, and made his way to class. Chloe ran off somewhere, probably to cry her eyes out. But she didn't deserve affection and care. What she did deserve was a scolding.

"Dude, you okay?" Nino asked, taking in his friends face. He was on the verge of hissing, and he was still angry at Chloe.

"Yeah, I just had to give Chloe some choice words," Adrien responded.

"My man!" said Nino, patting his shoulder. "Thank you dude, seriously!"

"Thanks Adrien," said Alya, leaning down from her seat. "And Marinette?"

"Thank you Adrien," said Marinette, smiling her usual sweet smile. God, she got cuter every day.

"No trouble," Adrien said. "I just thought she needed some sense knocked into her."

"Alright class," began Mrs. Bustier, "does anyone need to be excused before we start today's lesson?"

Adrien raised his hand, and he was being serious.

"You may be excused Adrien," Mrs. Bustier said. "Just don't take too long."

Adrien thanked her, and made his way to the bathroom. However, about ten seconds later, the door swung open.

"Can I-" Mrs. Bustier was cut off mid-sentence by a sight that horrified her. She motioned for the class to get under their desks, and she was able to get a good look at the intruder.

Antibug was standing in the door, and she held a pistol in her right hand.

"I'M LOOKING FOR MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!" Antibug yelled. "IF SHE DOESN'T COME FORWARD, YOU ALL DIE!"

Marinette, being the selfless person she was, stood up and raised her hands above her head.

"MARINETTE!" Alya yelled.

"DON'T DO IT!" Rose pleaded.

"I-I have to," Marinette muttered. She walked over to Antibug, who pulled out a rope and tied her hands behind her back and forced the pistol on her back.

"Anyone tries to stop me, this bitch gets it," Antibug snarled. "NOW GET WALKING!"

Marinette obeyed, and walked out of the classroom with Antibug, and she locked the door from the outside. Alya could be heard crying, and everyone else was scared out of their minds. But before she left, she blew some sort of mist into Mrs. Bustier's eyes, and she was beginning to hallucinate violently.

But Adrien had heard everything. He hadn't made it to the bathroom yet, and had thought about intervening, but he saw Antibug heading for the gym. He raced for the bathroom, and Plagg flew out of his jacket.

"Look kid, we gotta hurry," said Plagg. "I'm serious, I don't know how much time we have."

"Exactly," snarled Adrien. " _ **PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!**_ "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chat Noir, after unlocking the door, ran into the classroom. He wasn't in the mood for puns, his Princess was in danger.

"What's going on?" His voice was deep with concern, and with anger. He would let no one stand in his way.

"CHAT NOIR!" Alya yelled. She threw herself into his arms, and broke out sobbing. Chat didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug.

"Can anyone inform me of what's going on?" he asked. Nino stood up.

"Um... Antibug is back..." he muttered. "And she kidnapped Marinette!"

"WHAT?!" Chat screamed. He then noticed how Mrs. Bustier was looking around, and cowering in fear.

"They're everywhere!" she exclaimed. "Please, HELP ME!"

"What happened here?" Chat asked, pointing to the teacher.

"Antibug blew some sort of mist at her!" Kim screamed. "I think it causes you to hallucinate!"

"Anyone got a sweatband?" Chat asked quickly. Juleka pulled a black one out of her bag, and handed it to Chat.

"Okay, I'm going to find her," Chat said sternly. "Call Marinette's parents, and the police. I want to ensure she'll be okay."

Everyone nodded, and Chat tried to leave the room, but Alya grasped his hand.

"P-Please," she begged, "take me with you."

Chat nodded, and ran towards the cafeteria. He grabbed a plastic kitchen knife, and found a spare climbing chain in the supply closet. He stuck the knife in the very last chain loop, put the sweatband over his eyes, and then he proceeded to charge towards the gym with Alya falling not far behind.

If there was a mistake Chloe needed punishing for, she would be getting it this time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chloe, turned into Antibug once more, tapped her foot impatiently as she waited in the gym basement. She had proudly set Marinette in a chair, and had bound and gagged her. She could see the girl was crying and sweating, and she was proud of herself. She had dropped her gun somewhere, and really didn't care where now.

"Time for you to realize your punishment," Chloe snarled. " _ **UNLUCKY CHARM!**_ "

As ladybugs swirled around in the air, a horrifying sight fell into Chloe's hands. A chainsaw.

"PERFECT!" Chloe shrieked. She pulled out her yo-yo, and set a timer for two minutes and thirty seconds.

"This is how much time you have to live," Chloe said slyly. A muffled sob could be heard from Marinette as Chloe returned to her phone. The dimly lit basement had only two lights, and the poor, sweet baker's daughter was scared to death.

"Oh Chat," she mumbled. "Please hurry..." And then, her sobs proceeded to overtake her once more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Adrien charged through the gym doors, and was able to make out through his sweatband that there was a light overhead. As a way to test out his weapon, he swung it upwards, and the knife struck out the light. Just as planned.

"Wow," Alya muttered.

"We need to find Marinette," said Chat. His ears suddenly perked up, and he could hear someone shout "PERFECT!". It sounded just like Chloe.

"There!" said Alya, pointing to an open door. "I think she went downstairs!

"Then let's hurry," Chat said. He raced down the hall, and then the stairs.

"ARGH!" he screamed as he struck out another light. Alya had a night vision filter on her camera, and was able to see via her screen. Finally, after about a minute of non stop running, and Chat striking out lights, they came to the basement door.

"Look!" Alya whispered. "They're in there!"

Chat snarled, and began to mutter something. But these were his only coherent words:

"I'm coming Princess. Don't worry."

Alya heard them herself, but was too scared for Marinette's life to ask Chat about it. He slowly opened the door, and stepped inside. And he looked to be just in time.

"Time's up, bitch," Antibug said, smirking. She grabbed the chainsaw, and revved it to life. Marinette's eyes closed tightly, prepared to feel the steel penetrate her body.

But it didn't. As her eyes slowly opened, she realized two things. One: Antibug didn't have the chainsaw. Two: Chat Noir was in the doorway.

"CHAT NOIR!" she screamed.

"I'm coming Princess!" Chat yelled. " ** _CATACLYSM!_** "

Chat used his special power to destroy the chainsaw, and it faded to rotten steel, then dust, then nothing.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Antibug screamed. She unplugged her yo-yo, and swung it at Chat, but his chain-knife was enough to stop it.

"You need some discipline!" Chat yelled. "If your daddy won't do it, _I WILL!_ "

Chat swung around his chain like a whip, and managed to get Antibug a few times. However, his Princess wasn't free yet. He had to take Antibug down fast.

"THAT"S IT!" Chat yelled. He ran around Antibug several times, and wrapped his chain around her at the same time. He then finished, and stuck his knife through a few of the loops to ensure that she couldn't escape. Somehow, Ladybug never showed up. She would have to purify the akuma later. But finally, he managed to get Marinette out.

"Princess," he whispered.

"CHAT!" she screamed, flinging herself into his arms. He didn't hesitate to let her sob into his shoulder. Alya respectfully turned off her phone, and made her way over to the two, and when Marinette was done crying with Chat, she turned to Alya, and the girls both broke out into happy tears.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng waited outside the school anxiously. Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix had quite a few officers behind him, and the class also waited nervously.

"GET WALKING!"

The angry shout from Chat Noir wasn't enough to prepare them for the sight before them. Marinette had tears streaming down her face, even staining her shirt. Alya was next to her, with tears still on her face as well. Antibug was tied up with a chain, and was held together by a plastic kitchen knife, and she looked like someone just put an embarrassing video of her on the internet. But nothing compared to Chat's face.

He was _furious._ At Antibug, not anyone else. But his eyes softened when he saw the relieved eyes of Marinette's parents.

"Sweetheart!" Sabine exclaimed.

"Mom, Dad!" Marinette said. She engulfed herself in their welcoming arms, and allowed herself to cry one more time. Chat then put on his serious face once more as he turned to Roger.

"Keep her in a cell until we can get Ladybug on the scene," Chat said. He tossed over Antibug, and Roger handled her like any other crook.

"Will do, Chat Noir," Roger said, saluting the superhero. "Get in there you psychopath."

Roger shoved Antibug into the back of the police van, then drove off with the rest of his force.

"Wait!" Nino exclaimed. "Where is Adrien?!"

"I told him to wait in the bathroom, and keep the door barricaded," Chat answered. "I'll go get him. And Marinette?"

"Y-Yes?" Marinette asked, facing the black-clad superhero.

"Stay safe, and don't hesitate to call me if things get rough," Chat said. "And the same goes for you all. If anyone needs my help, just call out for me. I'll be there. Promise."

Everyone nodded, and after being thanked at least 40 times by Marinette's parents, he shot off and transformed back into Adrien.

"What happened?" Adrien asked, running to the class. "Marinette?! Are you-"

"C-Chat Noir s-s-saved me," said Marinette. "B-But... Can I-I get a h-h-hug?"

Adrien only answered by encasing her in his arms, and she softly cried again into his shoulder.

And no one could ever separate them.

 _fin_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was dark, but I need more of these two okay? :)**


End file.
